Jacob Flux
Jacob Flux is a long serving Inquisitor of the Holy Inquisition. A mysterious figure, to both friend and foe, Jacob works from behind the shadows to defend humanity. Those times when he does step into the fore, such as during the events of The Rogue Founding, are often times of great peril. Jacob is most defiantly a radical; he has worked alongside Eldar, Tau, and even Orks, yet few of his fellows have ever levelled charges against him. Possibly because he has links to almost every organisation in the Imperium; perhaps they fear the one who was an Inquisitor long before they were born, and will still be there after they die. Or perhaps they seek to be the first to understand the mystery that is Jacob. History Background It is unknown, even by the Inquisitor Lords, when Jacob joined the Inquisition. Clearly it was a long time ago; even the oldest Inquisitors recall meeting him in their youths. A rumour persists that Jacob has ties to the beginning of the Inquisition; not among the few chosen personally by Malcador the Sigillite to form the beginning of the organisation, but he was among those chosen after. This is of course, impossible. Even an augmented human in such a proffession as Jacob would be hard pressed to survive ten thousand years. As Jacob often claims to be part of "House Flux," it is possible one of his ancestors was an early inquisitor, and that numerous members of the house, under the same name, have taken upon the role across the centuries. Typical, Jacob travels across the galaxy in his ship The Late Shadow, never focusing his attentions on a single sector as some Inquisitors do. When Jacob arrives, it is a sign that the situation is more than meets the eye. Even in the midst of a full-blown Chaos invasion he can uncover, combat and defeat threats no one else saw. This means, for those who know him and his reputation, the arrival of Jacob causes great concern. 32st Millennium A2.544.M32 - War of The Beast Records show that an Inquisitor Flux was active during the galaxy spanning WAAAGH!, but trapped on the edge of the Imperium. He was later quoting saying as saying, if he was in the place of Grand Master of Assassins Vangorich, he would probably have done something similar. 34th Millennium 983.341.M34 - Stone Born Uncovering records of the Stone Born, an Imperial Fists successor chapter with no signs of activity, Jacob travels to their apparent home-world of Igneous to search for them. He reports no sign of the chapter, and has their record removed, but in truth he has found one more secret to keep.... 41st Millennium 657.M41 - Demon Meat Incident Jacob is part of the Imperial force that travels to the Agri-World Redacted, following shipments of corrupted grox meat. Finding the planet has turned into a Demon World, the fleet performs Exterminatus. Alongside other Inquisitors Jacob searches for any shipments of the meat, finding a string of corrupted planets which also have to be destroyed. On one such world, Jacob learns the beginning of the crisis from a hobo that had eaten the meat. Personality Jacob is a witty and humorous person, often cracking jokes at over people's expense. He is curious, often researching obscure scripts and tomes for knowledge. He is always helpful, aiding whoever he can.When Jacob gets angry however, he becomes unhinged. He often gets tunnel vision while perusing an evildoer, and this gets him into tough scrapes. He is also more volatile, attacking those who get in his way and snapping out against allies. His psychic powers, as could be expected, grow more volatile as his emotions do. Behind his mask, Jacob is a very depressed person. He seems to carry a great weight at all times, but is constantly adding to it with new worries. His retinue often attempts to improve his mood, usually by joking around, but it is unsure how much this helps. Appearance Pale face, black hair, and odd black iris. About 5 foot tall, but seems to grow taller as he gets angry. No visible scars. Jacob usually wears a long black overcoat, over a grey leather shirt. A belt contains his weapons and other equipment, while pockets in his overcoat are used to store more items. His trousers are also grey leather, while his shoes are standard military issue. Abilities Psychic Powers Currently Jacob is believed to be an Beta level psyker, but like most things about the Inquisitor this is questioned; there are claims of Psychic powers unheard off, such as spheres of blackness that dissolves all they touch and waves of shadow that cause men to simply fall dead on the spot. Jacob however has never shown these abilities under the eye of his fellows, so little can be proven. Still, Jacob is a power psyker with numerous abilities, such as: * Lightning Arc - A bolt of lightning that shocks the target. Jacob usually uses this in crowding area due to it's jumping ability. * Flame Blast - A ball of fire that causes an explosion and fires. The size and power of the blast is controllable. * Mental Abilites - Jacob has numerous mental abilities; from simply reading minds to manipulating personalities and shutting down brains. Jacob dislikes using the more high end mental abilities, considering them "unsporting." * Shadow Manipulation - Like some psykers can manipulate warp energy to from solid barriers or cutting edges, Jacob can use shadows as a form of attack and defence. Despite the oddness of the ability, it is highly effective, and Jacob is able to create shields or manipulate physical items. * Shadow Stepping - Possibly an off-shoot of his manipulation powers, allowing Jacob to teleport using shadows. Marital Arts Jacob preferred method of fighting is fast paced, moving towards the enemy to engage them at close range while using ranged attacks. Jacob avoids attacks instead of blocking them, dancing around the enemy searching for a weak spot. Alternatively, when forced to fight from range Jacob uses the minimum amount of fire to do the most damage. Sometimes though, especially when angry, Jacob simply defeats foes with overbearing force. He also does this sometimes simply to prove a point. Jacob is highly skilled with a blade. He has duelled Eldar Autrachs, Ork Warbosses, Chaos Champions and demons. His main sword is the force sword Shadowfang, but he has used other weapons in the past, including power fists, shock mauls, even thunder hammers. As stated above, Jacob prefers quick light attacks that do the most damage, instead of slower attacks that wear a foe down. Despite his preference for melee weapons, Jacob is skilled with ranged weapons as well. He use both light and heavy ordnance, but he prefers either types of sniper rifles, or weapons with an impressive effect, such as a Plasma Gun. Other Skills Often attributed to his psychic powers, Jacob has Raven Guard levels of stealth. He once observed a crowded formal dinner with anyone noticing him, even though he was stood in the centre of the room. Even Eldar Farseers have trouble locating him when he is in the same room as them. Jacob often uses this ability to do his own recon, infiltrating places too dangerous to send anyone else. He also uses it to sneak up on people for their reaction. Jacob has rudimentary mechanical skills, mostly taught to him by his acolyte Zero-One. He is able to hack many systems of differing design, although he often uses his Rosette on Imperium systems. Jacob also has skills driving a variety of vehicles, and using complex equipment. Equipment *'Shadowfang' - A black force sword welded to great effect by Jacob. It can cut through almost any material, depending on how much mental power Jacob applies to the blade. *'Bolter of the Unnamed Bride' - Although he access to numerous weapons, Jacob prefers to use this bolt-pistol, as it holds sentimental value to him. *'Inquesition Rosette' - A personal design created by Jacob, from obsidian and dark amethyst. Integrated circuits grant access to all Imperium cogitator systems. Typically Jacob carries it in his coat pocket, but at official events he wears it on a silver chain. *'Blue-Stone Aquila' - An amulet that is rumoured to have once belonged to Roboute Guilliman. Vehicles *'The Late Shadow' - An Inquisitorial Blackship commanded by Jacob. Even its crew are unaware of much of the contents of the ship, but it is known Jacob stores all manner of relics, curios and weapons within, all dangerous in one form or another. *'Black Ruinator' - As part of his claim to belong to "House Flux," Jacob has a personal Imperial Knight that he will deploy on occasion. Armed with Graviton Gun and Thunderstrike Gauntlet, this mighty weapon has brought low hundreds of foes. Mostly by crushing or exploding them into oblivion. Retinue Unlike other Inquisitors, Jacob rarely adds new individuals to his retinue, aside from those who join for certain missions. Jacob's retinue is a tight-nit group; it's suspected they know most about him, but they don't talk. * Anculus '- This Astartes of unknown chapter has been beside Jacob for millennia. Wherever his master goes, this hulking but silent shadow will not be far behind. It is believed, that Anculus dies, as he has been seen doing a number of times, Jacob summons a new Astartes that takes the armour, name and personality of the last. *'Adept 010 - A member of the Risum Fabrica cult, Jacob asked zero-one to join his retinue after he learned of his exceptional skill at conversing with machine spirits. Zero-one is also an asset on the battle-field, welding laser saws with all three arms. *'Orion' - A being almost as mysterious a Jacob, Orion acts as a tracker and infiltration expert. He has a almost ethereal bow, that he uses to launch warp-infused arrows with pin-point accuracy. Many Puritan inquisitors protest against Orion. They whisper "Daemonhost." Relationships Inquisition Looked up to by many, feared by many more; Jacob is an enigma some Inquisitors spent their lives attempting to unravel. Jacob's personal relationships with his fellows differ; some he views as mere thugs, enforcing their own law, while others gain his respect. As for the organisation as a whole, he sees it as a necessary evil that keeps the Imperium from falling. Although he has never officially joined any of the Ordo Majoris, Jacob has been involved in numerous Ordos Minoris, such as the temporal concerned Ordo Chronos and the phenomena investigating Ordo Obsuletus. Although the latter is still active, the Ordo Chronos has, for an unknown period of time, been inactive and all of its members, bar only one known, have vanished. Jacob has never answered questions on the subject. Ecclesiarchy Perhaps surprisingly, Jacob is a strong believer in the divinity of the Emperor. He simply has problems with other aspects of his worship; mindless hate, endless dogmatism, ignorance of the true dangers of the universe. Despite this, Jacob believes that faith in the Emperor has kept humanity from falling fully into darkness. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Trivia *Jacob also takes part in the non-canon story The Adder Report, detailing part of his review of the Black Adders Space Marine Chapter. Category:Inquisition Category:Inquisitor Category:Psykers